An enterprise may handle a large quantity of data on a daily basis. The data and the storage systems storing that data may grow in size and complexity as the enterprise grows. Over time, it may be desirable for the enterprise to efficiently and effectively maintain, process, test, and otherwise interact with its data which may be stored across a variety of storage platforms.